


Ripples

by reetsu



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, mermaid/human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: “Yeah, but…” He caused small ripples in the water as he leaned closer and cupped her face with his hands, gazing at her with so much love but his voice dripped with concern. “You have to tell me if I’m hurting you.”





	Ripples

“I can just stick them there? Just like that?”

Mermista rolled her eyes. “They won’t slide in that easy. My…” Her stoic expression melted as a blush darkened her cheeks. “I have to...I need to open up first…” It was unusual to see Mermista having trouble with words, even Sea Hawk was a bit surprised and he could feel her tail swaying a bit from under him. 

Sea Hawk was one of the few people (and maybe the only one) who had the privilege of hanging out at Mermista’s pool and that privilege had been taken away for a while when he and Mermista weren’t doing so well in their relationship. It was mostly reserved for when Mermista needed a few moments to relax from the stress that managing a kingdom could bring and she liked to just float there or swim a few laps in her mermaid form to work out.

Right now it was night and the only source of light they had was the moonlight shining through the glass skylight above them. The pool tiles also shined a bit and made it seem like the water was glowing bright blue. 

The two were on the steps of the pool, Sea Hawk a few below Mermista but still towering over her. While Mermista was laying on the steps where water didn’t reach, Sea Hawk had his knees in the water. His legs were on either side of her tail and he was only wearing the red swimming attire Mermista kept in her castle just for him. Mermista on the other hand never wore any clothes when she was on the pool and since no one ever came into the room without asking for her permission to enter first, she had all the freedom to do it. 

The sight of water drops slowly sliding down her plump breasts was truly enticing. Everything about Mermista was enticing, but in this moment, with the moonlight and the blue glow of the water shining on her and the blush on her face and her wet hair cascading down and sticking to her skin...She was breathtakingly beautiful.

The pirate ran his fingers slowly down the side of her tail, feeling how smooth her scales were. “Are you sure we can do this?” His eyes softened as he looked at her. 

“You asked about it, right?”

“Yeah, but…” He caused small ripples in the water as he leaned closer and cupped her face with his hands, gazing at her with so much love but his voice dripped with concern. “You have to tell me if I’m hurting you.”

Mermista’s breath stilled for a few seconds and her cheeks got warmer. She looked away and splashed water at him. “You are making me embarrassed.” She groaned. 

“Aww, you love me.” He nuzzled his nose against her hair.

She looked back at him, her nose nuzzling a little against his. “So are we still doing this?”

“Well, I don’t want to leave you disappointed after getting you all excited.” He winked. After that moment of being sappy, Sea Hawk was back to acting like he always did. Mermista sighed, but a little smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. 

She took hold of his hand that had been stroking her tail and lead it to below her navel. Where her slit was. 

Sea Hawk remembered her saying about her having to “open up” first for her to take him in. He started by brushing his fingers against the spot and he could feel how much softer it was compared to the rest of her tail. With just that little touch, Mermista whimpered and Sea Hawk stopped and snapped his head up, worried.

“It’s fine. Don’t stop.” She assured him.

With her telling him it was okay to continue, he touched it again, this time putting a bit more pressure and eliciting more sounds from Mermista.

He felt it under the pads of his fingers as the scales slowly moved aside, exposing Mermista’s slit to him. 

A thought came to Sea Hawk’s mind. “Won’t it hurt you if I slip my fingers in without any lubrication?”

Mermista’s eyes were half-lidded as she breathes heavily despite the two only just getting started. “You don’t have to. I...I self-lubricate when I’m aroused. And from the way it feels, you won’t have any trouble getting them in.”

Good thing they were doing this because Sea Hawk is getting to learn some new interesting stuff about his girlfriend.

Careful to not push too quickly or be rough, he slides the first finger in and, just like Mermista said, it goes in without any trouble and he can feel how wet those velvet walls are as they clench around his finger. 

He then slides in the second and waits for her to adjust to the stretch before starting to move them. He pulls them out a little and then thrusts them back in. He must have hit a sensitive spot because that has Mermista throwing her head back with her eyes closed, moaning. 

He does it a few times before changing to a scissoring motion, massaging every inch, and he is once again hitting the right places because Mermista is arching her back and gripping the steps under her so hard that Sea Hawk is a bit afraid they might crack under her hands. 

The feeling of her around his fingers and the sounds she is making is all he needs to get turned on and his swimming attire is no help in hiding his bulge. 

He can’t help but think, as he starts working on getting a third finger inside, that he is the luckiest pirate in the world and that most likely none ever got to be knuckles deep in a mermaid’s tight heat.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I love these two and when I love a ship I have to write smut for it.


End file.
